Slytherin's Fate
by Bella4evr3
Summary: When Harry is abused and in a rough state and heads into trouble. He is sent back to the past. A past where Tom RIddle is in his 5th year at Hogwarts. Time Travel Harry/Tom Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Harry is abused and in a rough state and heads into trouble. He is sent back to the past, a past where Tom Riddle is in his 5th year at Hogwarts. Will fires burn? Or will he destroy? Time can only tell. Time Travel!

Chapter 1

The eyes were black orbs. So compelling as I walked further and further towards him. The color of green going as far as to engrave itself further into my mind. I could hear the distinct sound of hissing when I saw him. I fell almost as if I been hit by a green light.

I awoke from my bed. I was at number 4 privet drive. Every night was the same. The insistent dream that always crept it's way in my mind. I tried to stand, but from all the beatings that Uncle Vernon gave me. My body ached, as I moved passed the pain as I sat myself at the desk along my window. I grabbed the cup that was filled with weeks old water; Savoring any type of liquid that I could get.

The beatings were usual. Every single day was the same. Aunt Petunia would always give me a list of chores that were almost always impossible. So I would get to the last one for only having Uncle Vernon beat the light out of me. It was becoming unbearable. I couldn't take it. Almost always I would cry myself to sleep. Whether it was from the beatings, dreams about Voldemolt, or Cedric.

I stood up, then. It was 4 in the morning, which meant that everyone was asleep. I tried my best to step out. To walk around the neighborhood. To get a sense of what I would do. I walked around the corner as the air turned to ice. The fog like breath that was coming out of my mouth. I looked around as I saw the ever nearing array of dark shadowed dementors. I grabbed my wand, but it was already to late.

All I heard was the sound of hissing as I fell deeper and deeper into blackness.

~X~

It felt like my body was leaving me, as it felt like I was being port keyed somewhere. I laid down on the floor of what looked to be Hogwarts. I could see the people staring down at me. People of all different houses. Trying to figure out how I was here. Why was I here?

I could hear the voices getting louder as I stood up. The group of students was bigger now as the students made way for a single person. I could tell that he was a prefect.

He was from Slytherin. He looked the same as my second year at Hogwarts. It was Tom Riddle.

"Tom?" I inquired as I fell onto him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tom?" I inquired, as I fell onto him.

The last thing I remembered was being carried. Carried into a room with the only color that I could see was white. It was blinding, that I couldn't open my eyes all at once. It took time, but once they did was then I checked my surroundings. It was the hospital wing of Hogwarts. This lead me to believe that this was all a dream, and the next second I would be woken and returning to my life, where I wouldn't keep having to breathe in the awful clean smell of a hospital. I then noticed a person that was perched on a chair looking straight at me.

He had short brunette hair and was staring at me with blue eyes, with a death pinning expression. I froze, noticing for the second time, that I knew him. It was Tom Riddle. How was this possible. How could I be in his time. Time travel wasn't real, nobody could prove how to time travel, but I should of have guessed. I mean if magic exisisted then I bet time travel falls into the category.

"How do you know my name?" He then inquired as I stared at him.

Wondering if I should talk I mean he could be the same as in my time line. The dark lord. But he could also be the person before he was the almighty dark lord, a innocent teenager, who would only care about good looks. I sat up straighter and tried to decide what I should do. When Tom started to get agitated.

As, he sat up and gripped me. "What is your name" He shouted this time.

"Why? I don't have to tell you anything. I barely even know you. Besides your a _Slytherin_." I awnsered back.

"What does being a _Slytherin_ have to do with this. You should tell me your name, because it's polite to give your name, since I carried you all the way to the hospital wing. " Upon realizing this I got a little uncomfortable. Voldemolt carrying me upon his back not a fun picture to visualize.

"Sorry, my name is Liam. Liam Evans. "

"Mr. Evans, then can you awnser me now?"

"About?" I questioned.

"About, why you said my name at the first look you gave me. As I heard it, I quote " Tom".

At that I didn't know how to awnser. I couldn't give him one. Just as he was becoming impatiant someone else came in. He was a old man. He reminded me of Dumbeldore. But from his features I could guess this guy was Headmaster Dippet.

"Tom, you can go now. you can speak to. what is your name son"

"Liam. Liam Evans. "

"Mr. Evans, then, you can talk with him tomarrow. Once he is sorted. I bid you goodnight Tom."

Tom stood up and went out as Headmaster Dippet looked my way with a questioning look. A look so questioning that got chills running up my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's Point of View

Headmaster Dippet didn't look happy as he walked casually down the aisle that lined the beds. I was thankful that he got rid of tom but now I wasn't. I knew that if I told the truth it could bring disorder in the timeline. If I said something that would disturb it I might do something stupid like making the mistake for that would eventually make me unborn. But also I had the idea that I could do anything, but the thought of tom just made me uncomfortable with the situation that I was in.

So I decided to tell him a half truth, because it really wasn't considered lying. "Headmaster, I sort of." I couldn't even tell a half lie. Which made me tell him the truth curse my Gryffindor side. "Actually I'm from the future." He seemed to buy it as he nodded his head. "Liam, which year were you going to be in?" He looked down on Harry, as he sat down near the end of the bed. He looked like Dumbledore, when he did that thing with the eyes. Well Dumbledore was Dippet's predecessor. "I was going to enter my 5th year, but then this happened. Are you going to kick me out? " Harry's face was a series of mixed emotions as he couldn't look at the headmaster in the eye. He really wanted to stay at Hogwarts it was his home, his safe haven. But one the other side he didn't' want even 5 inches of Tom Riddle.

"Of course not, you were attending in the future, and I can't simply kick you out. You're a student, even if you come from the future, you belong here, just as much as the other students. Of course you will have to be sorted. We are in the middle of a semester." Harry smiled at being able to stay at Hogwarts, but the sorting what if he got sorted in slytherin, with Tom. This was surreal, he still couldn't believe that he was in the past. He just nodded, as the headmaster stood up, but before he left he said one more thing. "Liam, after you feel better, you can make your way to the great hall for dinner, of course when you enter just walk straight up and I will handle the rest."

He nodded in awnser but replied "Sir, my real name is Harry." He looked back, and replied "Right you are Harry." He smiled and left.

A minutes later Harry was ready and he made his way to the great hall. Hogwarts had changed. But not a lot, he could still figure his way out of the nursing wing to the great hall with little difficulty. He saw various students leading the way to the great hall, so even if he did some how to find himself lost, he could just follow the flow of students. Inside the great hall was nearly the same, but not as big as in the future. There were a lot of students, but only half of the great hall was used. As I remembered what headmaster Dippet said, I walked straight up without looking at the other students, as the hall became a quiet field of curiosity.

There in the middle was a stool, with a hat. It was the sorting hat, maybe he could tell the hat that he wanted to be in Gryffindor like he did the first time, but I somehow had the feeling that this wouldn't be the case this time. The headmaster stood and greeted the students. "Good evening students, I hope you are finding your year here to be one of many. Tonight, I would like to introduce a new student that will be joining the 5th years. His name is Liam Evans, due to being sick he could not join us, but now all is well." He ushered me towards the stool with the sorting hat.

He gently placed the hat upon my head as that hat and I had a very interesting conversation

_Mr. Potter, I believe I already sorted you. Somehow my mind is getting really confused. I believe I sorted you in Gryffindor, but I feel a wavering feeling deep inside you, that you want to be in a different house. I was right, when I said you were cunning, but you are also loyal. Slytherin would be a great house, it's where you can find your true friends. _

Without letting me a chance to respond he shouted.

_SLYTHERIN! _

As the slytherin's applauded, I could see the face of one Tom Riddle, as his face held a smirk of power. Was this truly my fate.


	4. Chapter 4

A/Note- I finally have a beta Raven1493. Thanks so much for being my beta. To you readers, thanks for reading and commenting it really helps.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Chapter 4

Harry's Point of View

SLYTHERIN!

The hat said as he looked at the applauding table. My feet almost went in the way of the Gryffindor table. But I switched, hoping that nobody noticed, the slight mistake.

The clapping sounds, as if you could hear the cracks of an earthquake and thunder raging together. My heart pounded, as I looked right at Tom. The person, which I tried so hard to avoid. This person would grow up to kill my parents, my friends, everything that I held close to me. I sat down at the end of the table; with other first years, I looked down the table people weren't staring or talking about me. Since I was in the past I wasn't known as the boy who lived. I wasn't the golden boy that everybody would see at first glance. He looked at the Gryffindor table, it seemed like they were having a blast, wishing that he could be over there instead of this one.

I felt a tapping against my shoulder, I looked at the person who did this. It was a platinum blonde hair boy, who I could pacifically say was a Malfoy.

"Hello, my fellow slytherin, pleasure to meet you, my name is Abraxas Malfoy. "He raised his hand to shake as I hesitantly did the same.

"Pleasure, I'm Liam Evans."

With that said, suddenly the food appeared all along the tables. Now the slytherin's had a fancy way of doing this, a fact that I didn't notice before. If you wanted a pacific helping, you had to wait until it got passed down. After dinner, the prefects led the way to the common rooms.

We were standing outside a portrait, which had a snake painted on it. "The password is Pauseltounge."

The slytherin common room, looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room, but imagine instead of red there was green and yellow was silver. The room was comfortable, but still yearned the warmness and coziness that the Gryffindor's had to offer.

The room was silent, as I just noticed that everybody was staring at Tom. Tom was a mystery to everyone, but I suspect that everyone in here, would grow up and follow him.

It was evident that he was at the stage of knowing that unless you had power you wouldn't be anything. Power was knowledge, and without knowledge and power, well he wouldn't be the famous dark wizard that I grew up to hate.

Tom drew closer to me, I hadn't even notice him walking towards me. We were mere inches apart black eyes were staring right down at me, and all I could do was stand firm, and hopefully not let him, scare me. I mean come one I was Harry Potter, the kid who survived the killing curse and defeated him multiple times. I stared right back, with the glint in my eyes. "Liam, how do you know me?" Uhh, this question again I thought we were passed all of this.

"I don't have to awenser that" I stated calmly. His anger only escalated. As his followers tried to stop him. Somehow this seemed to work, as his composure instantly returned. Sending death glares at the ones who tried to stop him. He wasn't as bad as Voldemort I then noticed. If he was right now those people would be in a crucio begging for death to come from the pain that was getting induced.

Maybe I could change him for the better. His hand was on me, but more gentle. He leaned down so his mouth was near my ear and whispered. "Liam, I will find out. Sooner or later, you'll get found out. When that time comes, you will submit to me." I felt warm all of the sudden as all the color drained from my face. His eyes were so black, as they stared right into me. The eyes that I dreamt about since the night I disappeared and appeared here.

Noticing this, I shoved him off of me as I headed upstairs. He followed but with a pace. As I didn't bother to change, I laid down, but later noticed that I couldn't sleep. I never could afraid of the nightmares, and afraid that I wouldn't go home.

Was this fate's cruel joke, or was this meant to happen?

For some reason I was transported here, and if it was to have me change Tom from becoming Voldemort, then I would try. What else could I do here, I would have to deal with Tom sooner or later. You know what they say keep your friends close, but keep you enemies closer.


End file.
